Almost is (Never) Enough
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Sasuke adalah onyx dan Sakura adalah emerald. Dari kekerasan batuannya sudah berbeda, sama seperti kekerasan kepala mereka berdua untuk mengakui fraksa afeksi yang selama ini selalu ada.


Sasuke tahu, setiap menatap emerald Sakura, ia tidak akan menemukan afeksi yang diinginkannya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa meretaskan afeksi yang dirasakannya karena Sakura bukanlah batuan beku yang bisa diintrusi dari luar dan menjadikan mereka bertransformasi menjadi satu.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku putus dengan pacarku."

"Oh."

Koversasi mereka selalu seperti itu. Sasuke hanya perlu mendengarkan Sakura menceritakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya diantara cerita-cerita tersebut akan membuat taksa sebuah rasa yang terbentuk oleh frasa menyakitkan yang sudah sering dirasakannya belakangan ini. _Patah hati_. Ia tahu, meskipun rasanya menyakitkan ia tidak mau menyuarakannya secara tersurat.

Karena ia tahu, di mata Sakura ia hanyalah ...

"... Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Bagiku semua lelaki sama saja, brengsek."

"Aku juga lelaki."

"Tapi Sasuke tidak brengsek seperti mereka, yang hanya mengutamakan selangkangannya."

Sasuke hanya mencoba tersenyum, memberikan dukungan semu atas perkataan Sakura itu. Mencoba melarung rasa pun terasa percuma, karena saat onyx-nya bertemu pandang dengan emerald, semuanya melebur menjadi afeksi sekaligus mengingatkan fraksi taksa yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Lalu ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian samping kanannya dan Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir siapa yang melakukannya.

Karena Sakura selalu melakukannya sepanjang waktu. Saat ia bersedih ataupun ketakutan, maka ia akan berlari mencari Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki normal yang juga akan merasa kesulitan untuk mengatur segalanya kembali setelah pelukan itu dilepaskan. Bahwa setiap kali Sakura melakukannya maka semakin kuat afeksi yang dimilikinya terhadap Sakura dan hanya untuk dihempaskan kepada realita bahwa perempuan itu hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas afeksi platonik, tidak lebih.

Ironi di atas ironi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Almost is (Never) Enough**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk '** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #67.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (Teen)

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fanfiction AU.**

 **Almost is (Never) Enough** **tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI}** _Sasuke adalah onyx dan Sakura adalah emerald. Dari kekerasan batuannya sudah berbeda, sama seperti kekerasan kepala mereka berdua untuk mengakui fraksa afeksi yang selama ini selalu ada._

* * *

Sasuke berada di laboraturium untuk mengidentifikasi kristalin batuan yang diminta oleh dosennya yang baru pulang dari Indonesia saat Sakura datang. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan jas putih, tetapi bordiran fakultas di sebelah kiri menunjukkan bahwa mereka berbeda fakultas. Sasuke dengan fakultas Teknik Perminyakan—dengan konsentrasi Teknik Geologi—dan Sakura dengan Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Sasuke, tebak aku akan mengatakan apa?" Sakura datang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan Sasuke tahu akan ada sesuatu yang kontras dengan perasaan kami berdua.

Sakura akan membawa kabar bahagia dan Sasuke akan mendengarkan kabar terburuk—lagi—dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya selama beberapa saat sebelum Sakura merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa cukup.

"Hm?" Sasuke tidak memandang Sakura dan kembali memandang sayatan batu di mikroskop optik untuk mengklasifikasikan ukuran kristan serta bentuknya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sakura merajuk dan memaksa tubuh Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya. Jarak wajah mereka yang melewati batas aman dan Sasuke bisa merasakan sapuan napas Sakura di kulit wajahnya. Samar Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma _peach_ dari rambut Sakura.

Lalu entah bagaimana, jarak mereka semakin menipis dan menipis, sebelum Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura dan menjauhkan diri dari gadis musim semi itu. Tidak, ini salah. Meskipun Sasuke memiliki afeksi pada Sakura, dia bukan oportunis. Ia tidak serendah itu dalam mengasihi seseorang.

"Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan menatap Sakura. Tapi netra gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya, membuat Sasuke bertanya apa yang salah.

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja." Dengan perkataan itu, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari laboratorium.

Sasuke tidak menemukan konklusi kenapa sikap Sakura seperti itu dan akhirnya kembali kepada mikroskop optiknya untuk melihat kristalin yang ada di sampel sayatan batuan. Namun pikirannya terdistraksi, memikirkan Sakura. Pada akhirnya, hari itu Sasuke harus pulang cepat untuk mencegah kesalahan yang lebih besar akan dilakukannya dalam mengamati batuan yang diberikan oleh dosennya.

Bentuk kristalin yang seharusnya Sasuke tulis heksagonal berakhir menjadi orthombik.

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu pada Senin pagi, Sakura mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dan membuat ia yang baru tertidur dua jam yang lalu karena mengoreksi laporan praktikum adik tingkatnya terbangun. Melihat senyuman tanpa dosa gadis itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa marah.

Meskipun Sasuke mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kapankah ia pernah merasa marah pada Sakura?

Sakura bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apapun seminggu yang lalu di laboratorium Geologi. Seolah mereka hampir berciuman itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Tapi sebenarnya itu menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke karena semenjak itu, di dalam mimpinya ia selalu memimpikan bagaimana rasanya mengecap bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke tahu ini salah, melanggar fraksa platonik mereka selama ini yakini, tapi ia sendiri bisa apa?

"Sasuke, koleksi filmmu tidak nambah?" suara Sakura membawa Sasuke kembali ke realitas dan membuatnya memandangi Sakura yang ternyata sudah menarik seluruh lemari penyimpanan film yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Itachi membuatkannya untuk mengefisiensi tempat, katanya. Meskipun Sasuke aslinya lebih dari tahu jika Kakaknya menjadikan kamarnya sebagai uji coba seluruh desain yang ada dikepala Uchiha sulung itu.

"Tidak sempat beli," bagaimana mungkin Sasuke masih sanggup memikirkan _leisure_ semacam mengoleksi film jika ia sekarang menjadi asisten praktikum dan memegang sepuluh kelas dari berbagai jurusan di fakultas Teknik Perminyakan? "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi beli film! Tadi aku bertemu Pain dan dia bilang di tokonya banyak stok film baru. Lalu setelah itu ... Sasuke!"

Sasuke memang mendengar Sakura berteriak kesal karena dirinya memilih melanjutkan plesiran ke pantai kapuk daripada mendengarkan perkataanya. Tapi Sasuke masih mendengarkan, meskipun matanya tertutup. Indera pendengaran Sasuke tidak pernah alpa bekerja jika berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Namun saat telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh pipinya, sengat elektris membuat Sasuke terbangun. Melihat wajah Sakura yang ada di jarak yang lagi-lagi tidak aman, sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Kali ini Sasuke memilih membuka matanya dan mengamati iris mata Sakura.

Warna emerald dan Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan dirinya ada di sana. Namun hanya beberapa saat, sebelum Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan telapak tangan perempuan itu berubah haluan menjadi mencubiti pipi Sasuke.

"Bangun pemalas. Cepat mandi dan kita pergi ke tokonya Pain." Sakura masih mencubiti pipi Sasuke dan menggoyangkan pipi Sasuke ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu menertawakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bohong jika pipinya terasa sakit. Tapi melihat Sakura tertawa membuat Sasuke merasa benar. Karena baginya melihat Sakura bahagia jauh lebih baik daripada membawanya duduk berhadapan satu sama lain hanya untuk mengatakan jika Sakura patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak apa Sasuke tersakiti, karena pada kenyataanya onyx memang tidak bisa disentuh dengan sembarangan atau melukai yang menyentuhnya. Karena lebih baik hubungan mereka seperti ini, tidak melanggar kaidah maksim yang telah mereka tetapkan sejak lama.

Mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di toko milik Pain. Sakura seolah berada di tempat itu untuk kali pertama, menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub dan sebentar saja Sasuke sudah kehilangan jejak perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Sakura dan segala sikapnya yang esentrik—cenderung naif—dan Sasuke yang harus memberikan atensi lebih kepada sahabatnya agar tidak menarik atensi disekitar mereka. Mengira jika Sakura adalah objek yang mudah untuk memenuhi fantasi mereka-mereka karena sikap perempuan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan Pain yang menopangkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Sahabat Kakaknya yang satu ini selalu mengira jika Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari platonik. Meskipun Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan bahwa mereka bukan seperti itu, Pain tidak pernah percaya.

 _mana ada hubungan persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki-laki yang murni, kecuali salah satu dari kalian abnormal_ , perkataan Pain yang selalu diingat oleh Sasuke meskipun mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalian masih di fase _friendzone_?" simpul Pain yang tidak Sasuke respon. Untuk apa juga merespon jika pada akhinya tidak didengarkan juga? Sasuke bukan orang yang mau terlibat dalam sebuah konversasi di mana pendapatnya tidak dihargai.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melihat Sakura yang tengah didekati oleh tiga lelaki dan dari wajah perempuan itu terlihat jika ia tidak nyaman. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan saat jarak Sakura dalam jangkauannya, "Sakura, ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..."

Sasuke tahu, bahkan tanpa perlu mendengarkan suara Sakura, ia tahu jika perempuan itu tidak nyaman dikelilingi oleh orang asing. "Dia bersamaku. Jadi bisa kalian pergi?"

"Ck, rupanya dia sudah punya pacar," decak salah satu dari mereka lalu menjauh dari Sakura. Sasuke belum melangkah, tapi Sakura mengeleminasi jarak mereka dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak siap. Tidak akan pernah siap dengan sikap spontan Sakura yang selalu memeluknya tiba-tiba jika merasa ketakutan ataupun bersedih. Meskipun Sakura melakukannya ribuan kali selama dua darsawarsa mereka eksis di dunia ini, Sasuke tidak pernah terbiasa.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan mengabaikan fakta suara debaran jantungnya yang pasti didengarkan oleh Sakura. "Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun."

 _Karena aku mencintaimu selama ini, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai memastikan dirimu bisa bahagia tanpaku._

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari terlewati begitu saja setelah kejadian di toko Pain. Lagi, Sakura menghindarinya setiap Sasuke tidak sengaja berpapasan di kampus. Sasuke pikir itu hanyalah perasaanya saja dan saat di luar kampus, Sakura akan kembali seperti yang dikenalnya, esentrik dan naif. Namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu, Sakura mulai menjauhinya, membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Bisik-bisik pun mulai bertebaran. Mengira jika Sakura mencampakkan Sasuke sama seperti mantan-mantan kekasih Sakura. Mulai mencibir—bahkan tidak jarang yang menghina—Sakura dan membuat Sasuke ingin menyobek mulut-mulut usil itu. Lalu Sasuke juga menyadari banyak perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya, mencoba mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sakura di sisinya. Tapi Sasuke menolak, karena baginya Sakura tidak pernah tergantikan.

Sasuke berencana mengunjugi Sakura keesokan paginya, tapi malamnya Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya. Ruang kasual, begitu Sakura selalu menyebut kamarnya lantaran kamar Sasuke yang seperti keluar dari majalah-majalah desain interior yang sering Sakura baca. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah sudi berterima kasih kepada Itachi, karena baginya kamarnya hanyalah ruang percobaan Itachi semenjak putus dengan pacarnya.

Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa Sakura seolah mengabaikan entitasnya selama beberapa hari, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk bercerita banyak hal. Tentang Sakura mendapatkan pernyataan cinta—lagi—dari adik tingkatnya dan Sasuke sudah siap untuk merasakan fraksa tidak menyenangkan untuk entah berapa puluh kalinya semenjak menyadari afeksinya pada Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak menduga mendengar Sakura menolak, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Sakura selama ini.

" _Cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun sekarang ini, siapa yang tahu di masa depan nanti?_ " Itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh Sakura setiap Sasuke mempertanyakan kenapa Sakura begitu mudah untuk mengiyakan afeksi yang diterimanya oleh seseorang yang seringnya tidak begitu dikenal oleh Sakura.

Sasuke memilih untuk mendengarkan Sakura bercerita. Tentang adik tingkatnya yang menyebalkan saat praktikum, di mana seharusnya katak dibedah tapi malah dilepaskan ke alam liar dan itu bukan hanya satu, tapi semua katak yang digunakan untuk praktikum. Tentang Sakura yang ditawari oleh dosennya untuk menjadi asisten dosen tetapi ditolak secara halus olehnya lantaran Sakura lebih menyukai praktek daripada menjelaskan teori. Tentang berbagai hal random lainnya yang membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

Lalu saat kuap sudah mendominasi mereka, Sakura menolak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan malah mengusulkan untuk menonton film yang mereka beli—Sakura memilih dan Sasuke yang membayarnya—di tempat Pain. Sasuke tidak pernah pemilih dalam menonton sebuah film, asalkan jalan ceritanya bagus.

Film yang dipilih Sakura adalah sebuah film dari negara Filipina tetapi para pemerannya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris pada dialognya. Bercerita tentang seorang lelaki yang kalah taruhan dari sahabatnya sendiri dan sahabatnya menyuruh lelaki ini untuk berpacaran dengan perempuan yang bahkan lelaki tersebut tidak tahu jika eksistensi perempuan itu disekitarnya sampai taruhan dilemparkan.

"Sasuke, kalau aku di posisi perempuan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Membunuh lelaki itu tentu saja. Terlepas dia mencintaimu, tapi alasan mendekatimu sejak awal sudah salah."

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "Tipikal Sasuke-kun sekali," olok Sakura dan Sasuke tidak membantah. Karena memang kenyataanya, Sasuke pernah _hampir_ membunuh seseorang karena mempermainkan perasaan Sakura. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan taruhan dan saat Sasuke mengetahuinya, ia menghajar lelaki tersebut sampai koma selama beberapa hari. Membuat catatan hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dipenuhi kebajikan tercoreng karena melindungi sahabatnya.

Yang tidak lama kemudian disadari oleh Sasuke bahwa perasaanya lebih daripada seharusnya. Melarungkan afeksi itupun rasanya percuma, hanya untuk mendapatkan fakta jika ia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona pemilik iris emerald dan tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Saat film yang mereka putar selesai, tiba-tiba saja listrik padam dan Sakura melompat ke arahnya. Membuat keseimbangan Sasuke hilang dan berakhir di pantai kapuk dengan Sakura menindih tubuhnya. Sasuke ingin menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke samping tempat tidurnya, tapi tubuh Sakura yang bergetar membuat ia mengabaikan niatannya itu. Lalu ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura untuk mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Mengatakan bahwa ia ada di sana, melindungi perempuan itu.

Sakura takut gelap, Sasuke ingat jelas alasannya mengapa. Sakura pernah diculik waktu kecil dan ia disekap di ruangan yang tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke marah sekaligus merasa tidak berguna, karena Sasuke waktu itu tidak bisa melindungi Sakura karena ia masih kecil. Alasan yang membuat Sasuke ingin lekas dewasa, agar bisa melindungi sahabatnya dari kejamnya dunia ini.

Namun sampai lampu menyala setengah jam kemudian, Sakura tetap tidak mau bergerak dan Sasuke sudah tidak mempedulikan jika Sakura mendengarkan debaran jantungnya yang bekerja abnormal. Sasuke juga akan menerima jika Sakura akan mencoba mendiagnosa bahwa Sasuke mungkin mengidap stroke ringan dan berakhir memaksanya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke, tetapi kepalanya tetap tinggal di dada lelaki itu. Sasuke hendak bertanya kenapa, tapi suaranya seolah lenyap saat Sakura menanyakan hal itu. "Sasuke, sampai kapan dirimu akan diam?"

Diam untuk apa?

"Sampai berapa lama dirimu akan menyimpan segalanya sendirian? Sampai berapa lama lagi dirimu akan membiarkanku dilukai oleh orang lain untuk membuatmu bisa mengatakannya kepadaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, karena segala fragmen-fragmen masa lalu seolah berputar cepat di matanya. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu saat berumur empat tahun, masuk sekolah yang sama selama yang mereka ingat, berbagi makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, berbagi banyak rahasia bersama dan segala hal yang terjadi selama hampir dua darsawasa mereka mengenal satu sama lainnya.

"Sasuke ... aku lelah. Aku bukan emerald yang harus diperlakukan istimewa olehmu. Aku Sakura, orang yang selama ini bersamamu. Orang yang tidak mempunyai tujuan pulang jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu enam belas tahun yang lalu. Aku ..."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataanya karena ia terisak. Sasuke menghentikan tangannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, karena ia menyadari semuanya. Afeksinya selama ini bukannya tidak berbalas, Sasuke tertalu takut untuk mengatakannya karena ia tidak ingin melukai Sakura.

Namun nyatanya, ia melukai Sakura dengan diamnya.

"Sasuke, bagiku dirimu bukan onyx yang melukaiku. Kamu adalah orang yang terus bersamaku saat mengetahui bagaimana hancurnya kehidupanku. Kamu selalu melindungiku disaat orang lain berusaha melukaiku. Kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku dengan lancangnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Maaf." _Karena ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang._

Sakura tertawa sumbang, seolah menertawakan dirinya yang lama menyadari semuanya. Atau malah salah paham. "Aku tahu Sasuke. Kamu menolakku karena aku ..."

"Bukan seperti itu!" Sasuke menyadari suaranya meninggi, lalu mengusap kepala Sakura. "Aku minta maaf karena aku lama menyadari semuanya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya, meskipun senyuman itu tampak aneh karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka tersenyum. Karena senyum bagi Sasuke adalah hal yang menyakitkan—sekitar mulut Sasuke sering merasa sakit jika lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum—dan Sasuke tersenyum untuk Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mereduksi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tautan lembut diantara mereka berdua adalah bukti mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka memang sejak awal ditakdirkan utuk bersama. Mereka menyimpan semua afeksi itu sejak awal, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya karena mengira akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Padahal diamnya mereka sebenarnya lebih destruktif dibandingkan dengan mengatakan segalanya sejak awal.

Sasuke mengambil jarak dan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Membuatnya tersenyum dan Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dengan ibu jari kanannya. Sakura selalu mengira jika karena keluarganya yang _broken home_ , maka ia tidak berhak untuk bahagia. Bahwa rumahnya tidak ada, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Orang tuanya sejak lama berpisah, memilih hidup dengan keluarganya yang baru, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji padamu Sakura, aku akan membuatkan rumah untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia bukan?"

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Melihat Sakura tersenyum itu jauh lebih baik daripada menangis, apalagi jika perempuan itu mengingat jika ia tidak memiliki tempat yang disebut dengan rumah. Sasuke tahu itu dan sejak dahulu ia selalu bilang saat mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah bahwa suatu saat di masa depan nanti, Sasuke akan membuatkan sebuah rumah untuk Sakura dan memastikan bahwa perempuan itu akan bahagia di dalam rumah tersebut.

Apa sebenarnya takdir mereka sudah terpintal sejak bahkan mereka belum mengetahui eksistensi afeksi bernama cinta?

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Glosarium]**

 **Ortorombik:** salah satu sistem kristal di mana sistem kristal ini mempunyai 3 sumbu simetri tegak lurus yang panjangnya tidak sama satu sama lainnya tetapi memiliki sudut yang sama yaitu 90 derajat.

 **Heksagonal:** salah satu sistem krista di mana sistem kristal ini mempunyai 4 sumbu simesri di mana salah satu sumbunya tegak lurus dengan ketiga sumbu lainnya serta sudut yang dibentuk dari ketiga sumbu yaitu 120 derajat.

* * *

 _Ramblingan author:_

 _Saya hanya ingin menggabungkan fanfiksi ini dengan mata kuliah favorit saya sepanjang masa, Geologi Dasar. Saya juga sampai buka buku laporan saya, website khusus batuan dan kristal demi keakuratan fanfiksi ini. Onyx itu batuan dengan kekerasan 6,5 – 7 mohs (satuan untuk menyatakan kekerasan batuan) sementara Emerald itu memiliki kekerasan 7,5 – 8 mohs. Saya mencoba mengkonsep Sasuke dan Sakura itu sesuai dengan sifat-sifat batuan itu sendiri._

 _Hampir di sini sebenarnya lebih kepada Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Sasuke pikir berciuman pada seseorang yang hanya menganggap sahabat itu salah, tanpa tahu perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Hampir yang lainnya adalah, Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir menunggu seumur hidupnya agar ia sadar bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya. Yah kalau tidak masuk di prompt maapkeun saya atuh. saya hanyalah sebutir pasir kuarsa diantara dunia bernama fanfiction ini :')_

 _Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic saya yang asdfghjkl ini karena saya mencoba mengingat kembali diksi-diksi yang saya pelajari beberapa tahun lalu (yang ternyata saya lupanya banyak banget, #shit). Saya mau lihat berapa banyak fanfic yang bisa saya tuliskan untuk event ini. Saya memang mau challenge diri saya sekuat mungkin bulan ini sebelum kerja praktek di perusahaan sekitar bulan Agustus sampai September lalu menggila lagi membuat laporan praktek di perusahaan. #sigh_

 _Saturday, 02/07/2016_

* * *

 _p.s:_ [Saya baru menyadari jika fanfiksi ini terlalu banyak kemiripan dengan fanfiksi 'Pluvia' karya LastMelodya. Saya sudah mengontak lewat PM author yang bersangkuran soal fanfiksi ini dan beliau maunya bagaimana. Kalau dia minta menghapus fanfiksi ini juga sebenarnya saya terima, tapi dia bilang tidak perlu. Hanya saja beliau minta saya menuliskan di A/N bahwa mengakui fanfiksi ini mirip dengan fanfiksinya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf dan jika kalian mau marah sama saya silahkan saja, itu hak kalian.]


End file.
